Parker Episode 3: Shadows
'''Shadows '''is the third episode of the first season of the television series Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker. The third episode features Peter's struggles to expose Oscorp's secrets, as well as the name reveal as to who shot Uncle Ben. Summary The episode begins with Peter laying in his bed, crying. He thinks back to Aleya, and he sees her dying again and again. Her face transforms before his eyes, taking the form of his Uncle Ben. "Where's Peter?" Uncle Ben mutters to his wife in the dream. "Did he leave us? Does he not love us? Help me, Peter." Peter awakens, sweating. He calms his nerves before crawling out of bed and tinkering with his drone Tesla. His eyes wander to and old photo of him on Uncle Ben's lap. Peter grabs Tesla's hull and tosses it aside in a feat of fury. Tears stream down his face. Aunt May enters the room and embraces her nephew. The next day in school, it is revealed that Peter's teacher, Mr. Morbius, has disappeared. Peter, Mary Jane, Alex, Gwen, and Harry decide to launch their own investigation after finding a note in Morbius's room. The note reads "For the eyes of my tech group only... everything that is about to go wrong is because of Oscorp. Their files are on my computer - hand over what you find to the police." The students do exactly that. Gwen is a master hacker - she breaks into the teacher's files in the blink of an eye. The Oscorp files contain all sorts of information: abandoned projects, station locations, but most importantly a list of missing people being used as test subjects. The group of students are divided on what to do. They could do as requested and report Oscorp, therefore dooming Harry's dad to life in prison - or hide the evidence in an effort to stay safe. Peter convinces his friends that handing over the files to the police is the right thing to do. Gwen gives the files to her father, Captain George Stacy. As he sits in the police department's computer room, Captain Stacy is confronted by Norman Osborn, who threatens to kill Gwen if the files are made public. Stacy deletes the files in a panic, allowing Norman to leave with an easy heart. The businessman grins as he exits the room. After learning of the captain's failure, Peter decides to take the matter into his own hands. Dressed in a homemade suit, Peter constructs his very own web-shooters, and swings over to Oscorp Tower. Once there, Peter interrogates Osborn, learning of his bribery and the threats he made towards Gwen. Peter screams in fury before throwing Norman down an elevator shaft... seemingly to his death. Meanwhile, Aunt May struggles to deal with her husband's death and her nephew's uncanny behavior. While grocery shopping, May encounters a strange little girl stealing candy bars. May grabs the girl by the arm. "Who are you?" she asks. The girl's voice is hoarse and loud. "Let go of me!" The girl breaks free of the hold and runs away, her white hair blowing in the wind. This is Felicia Hardy (14). Peter makes an anonymous call to the NYPD, informing them of the secret files and the threatening of Gwen's life. Captain Stacy thanks him for his help before asking again for a name. Peter thinks for a moment. "I think I'd rather remain a mystery, if you don't mind." Stacy hangs up the phone and sends out some men to arrest Mr. Osborn, upon arriving at the tower, they are shocked to find that Osborn has... completely disappeared. Even the workers closest to Norman don't have the slightest clue as to where he went. In an abandoned warehouse outside New York, the members of Scrier meet, planning. Osborn is there, signing over complete possession of his company to businessman Donald Day, the head of Scrier. Meanwhile, Peter sits in his room, talking to his aunt about his schoolwork and nonexistent love life, when there is a knock on the door. May opens to reveal the small figure of Harry Osborn, who claims that he needs a place to stay after his father's disappearance. Throughout the night, Peter and Harry bond significantly. They eat pizza and drink soda, soon realizing that they have the potential to be great friends. In a game of truth or dare, Peter realizes that he may after all have feelings for Gwen and Mary Jane, two of his closest friends. Suddenly, Peter's basement window opens, and Norman Osborn claws into the house. Peter calls for his aunt as Norman takes his son's hand, claiming that they "need to run and hide." Peter tackles Norman, causing the frightened Harry to run upstairs. Peter tells Norman that The Outsiders will be stopped, forcing Norman to make a deal with Peter... It is revealed that Norman has plenty of information on a murderer named Cletus Kasady, a serial killer who Norman believes is the man who killed Uncle Ben. In return for the information, Peter lets Norman escape, and watches as the villain runs off into the darkness of the night. All alone, Peter vows to finish the man who killed Uncle Ben.